Ze Long Shen
Ze Long Shen was an old Spirit of Nine Yin and a member of the Yin Spirit Tribe. Appearance Ze Long Shen was an old man. He was only two hundred something feet tall, as oppose to other Spirits of Nine Yin. He did not hold any weapons in his hands and looked incredibly ordinary.Ch. 436 After making a deal, the statue shrinked and was hunchbacked. Silver armor was dark and dull. His dark skin looked like wood, and when set against his long silver hair, it made the hair incredibly eye-catching.Ch. 437 Personality Ze Long Shen was very shrewd. In the World of Nine Yin, he should originally be in the sixth mountain, but he came down to the fifth, so that more Shamans could make offerings to him. He used to make standing beside him Su Han share his profits, because the old man scared him. Background Ze Long Shen was in the World of Nine Yin with the rest of the Yin Spirit Tribe. Due to the treaty with Shamans. He cooperated with them, letting them hire him, if they needed his strenght. History Book 3 After Su Ming hired Li Huo, the Spirit of Nine Yin led Su Ming to the old man Ze Long Shen from the fifth mountain, who was very strong. Su Ming and Li Hou met Nan Gong Hen there. Nan Gong Hen tried to explain the statues to Su Ming, but Li Huo was rebutting him, because he got many things wrong, like about Ta Ka. At the end he was looking down on Nan Gong Hen for his bad judgment on the might of Spirits of Nine Yin on the fifth mountain. Nan Gong Hen chose Su Han, who he thought is the strongest in the fifth mountain. After Su Ming chose the statue of old man that looked like nothing special, he felt sorry for Su Ming and he thought that Su Ming is not only being a bad judge of character, but also having problems with intelligence. When old man revived, he complimented Nan Gong Hen choosing Su Han, but then he demanded his share from Su Han's deal. After younger Spirit of Nine Yin complied, Ze Long Shen walked away with Su Ming with a swagger and looking smug. Nan Gong Hen was totally dumbstrucked and felt like he got conned. Later, during the gambling event, Su Ming was against the Grand Elder of the God of Shamans Temple.Ch. 451 The Grand Elder was much stronger than him, so he summoned Ze Long Shen, who destroyed the Grand Elder's arm with one tap. The Grand Elder was terrified and back down. Then Temple Lord Mo Bai appeared and fight was finished.Ch. 454 After that, Ze Long Shen accompanied Su Ming and two kids to the carcass of Candle Dragon. When Su Ming's small snake was taken by Candle Dragon's Will, Su Ming tried to get it back. Ze Long Shen couldn't follow him into the carcass of Candle Dragon.Ch. 460 When Su Ming returned from the Undying and Imperishable World, he looked for his crimson dragon. He broke into Yin Spirit Tribe territory. He was storming through palaces, when he ran into Ze Long Shen in the sixth palace. Su Ming fought the old Spirit of Nine Yin. His Finger Jab clashed against old man's tap. Su Ming used the shockwave from the clash and run towards next palace. When old Spirit of Nine Yin was to give chase, Su Ming used Purge the Heavens Art blocking him.Ch. 494 Apparently Ze Long Shen left the World of Nine Yin with others Spirits of Nine Yin. Book 4 One day, Ze Long Shen arrived to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence to serve as a True Guard together with Li Huo and Ji Yun Hai.Ch. 800 After the four Great True Worlds have offered a Kalpa Treasure as the bounty for Mo Su, a lot of True Guards were sent after him.Ch. 810 Finally cultivators on ancient bronze swords arrived at the cultivation planet, where Su Ming tried to hide after locating him with the Eye of Solar Kalpa. Right before War Radix Celestial Body appeared, Duke of Crimson Flame shifted Su Ming and himself to the foreign land in Western Ring Nebula. Cultivators on ancient bronze swords with War Radix Celestial Body followed. Everyone from the forces of the four Great True Worlds stopped and didn't get close to the entraces of the foreign land. Su Ming laughed at them and promised to pay them back for everything when he returns.Ch. 812 Powers Ze Long Shen had a power that was equivalent to an End Shaman. Quotes "Boy, you have a really good eye. Don’t worry, if that dummy is disobedient, then I’ll teach him a lesson afterwards. Don’t you worry, all the tribesmen I introduce are absolutely free of problems!" Notes Prices for his service: Ze Long Shen demands twenty thousand Shaman Crystals per day. One Spirit Plunder and he will protect a person for ten days. Old man's deal with Su Ming was one Spirit Plunder for every three attacks. Reference List Category:Spirits of Nine Yin Category:Male Characters Category:Characters